Eu, você e minha consciência
by L.A.WentzKorean
Summary: ...Por que ele está segurando o meu braço?" Ino's Pov/Short Fic/One Shot. SasuIno. Fic repostada e melhorada ;D


Eu, você e minha consciência

**Eu, você e minha consciência!**

Como de costume, lá estava eu com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a bancada da floricultura de minha família, enquanto olhava despreocupadamente a porta semi-aberta. Após uma longa suspirada cansada, fechei meus olhos apreciando o silêncio que ali jazia. Foi quando, um pequeno soar do sino preso à porta, acusou alguém entrando. Me recompus e guiei meus olhos velozmente para a porta.

"_Seja bem vindo!" _Abri um sorriso. Mas logo ao notar quem era, desfiz minha expressão. "_Você não tem mais o que fazer, Testuda?_" Olhei pra Sakura com um ar de desdém.

"_Ai Porquinha... Você não perde oportunidade né?" _Por algum motivo, Sakura tinha um sorriso delicadamente esboçado nos lábios. Eu até estranhei, geralmente quando nos vemos, só falta sair fagulhas dos nossos olhos.

"_Não perco não.. Confessa Testuda. Eu tenho o jeito pra coisa!" _Alarguei mais o sorriso, mas logo parei de sorrir ao ver o semblante sisudo de Sakura. "_O que foi?"_

Eu realmente estava preocupada com minha..._ Amiga. _Pelo menos, era o que eu imagina ser.

Sakura guiou seus olhos para baixo, tentando inutilmente esconder algo. Insisti na pergunta.

"_Eu perguntei; O que foi? Além da vasta testa, está ficando surda também?" _Fechei um de meus olhos e mostrei-lhe a língua. Mas ela permaneceu ali, estática, com o mesmo semblante, porém, este agora estava tristonho. "_Qual é Sakura? Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.. Se não é nada, vá pra casa, okay?" _Só depois, percebi o quão curta e grossa fui naquele momento.

"_Ino... Se eu te dissesse que-" _Ela parou de falar, cara, esse silêncio quase me matou. _"O Sasuke-kun...!"_

"_Que o Sasuke-kun, o que? Fala logo!" _A apressei.

"_Me beijou... O que você faria ou diria?" _ Isso veio a mim como quem recebe um soco na boca do estômago.

"_Err... Co-como assim?" _ Pronto, agora ambas nos encontrávamos com os semblantes pesarosos. "_Por quê?"_

"_Ele me beijou Ino!" _

Então, você que é a morta que beijou o **meu** Sasuke-kun? E por que ainda está com essa cara de quem tem uma doença terminal? Ah!. Uchiha Sasuke, o cara mais lindo te beija e você fica com essa cara?

"_E o que você quer que eu faça_?" Me virei indiferente, enquanto minhas costas eram expostas para Sakura, esse não era o momento mais propicio para termos essa conversa. _Não hoje_.

"_Nada Ino... Só queria te falar que-_" Nem a deixei concluir a frase, sai correndo sem nem sequer olhá-la. Agora era definitivo, qualquer indício de reavermos àquela amizade de antigamente, agora não passava de meras porcentagens inexistentes.

Não queria _vê-la_, não queria _conversar_, e muito menos, não queria mais ser sua _amiga_.

Continuei correndo. Ao dobrar de uma esquina, trombei violentamente em alguém. O baque do impacto foi tão grande que nos fez perder o solo sob nós, nos derrubando em seguida. Fiquei ali caída, de olhos fechados repetindo inúmeras vezes à palavra...

"_Ai ai ai... Essa doeu!_" Exclamei com todos os pulmões. Abri meus olhos vagarosamente, e a primeira visão que se seguiu, fora de um Sasuke completamente indiferente aos meus olhos. Oh céus! Tinha que ter derrubado justo o cara que me fez perder a amizade daquela que um dia foi minha melhor amiga? Sou mesmo uma azarada ao cubo multiplicado pelo pi. Ta, eu não sou boa em matemática, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Meus olhos o observavam mostrando tamanha indignação que eu fazia posse no momento. Insistentemente o observei por um curto período de tempo. Foi quando ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Peraê! Esse não é o Sasuke-kun que eu conheço! Cadê aquele cara frio, desdenhoso e irritante de sempre? Ele _jamais_ me ajudaria ou a qualquer outro levantar. Cadê o meu Sasuke-kun? Só pode ser um bunshin. Isso! É um bunshin, ta explicado

"_O que foi?" S_ua voz seguiu fria como de costume.

Okay! É o Sasuke-kun. Mas por que está tão... _Gentil_?

"_N-não foi nada"_ Sorri tentando ocultar silenciosamente o quão embaraçada estava no momento. Foi quando; ele já de pé, se abaixou.

"_Minha mão não está de enfeite, se não quer ajuda, levante sozinha"_ Ele foi levantando novamente, mas num impulso, peguei em sua mão.

"_Gomen_." Fiquei ainda mais sem graça e provavelmente eu me encontrava na última etapa da escala de vermelhidão humana.

"_Aa_." Disse ele. Seus escuros olhos, ficaram me encarando por um breve momento. Eu já tinha olhado para todos os lados, objetos, pessoas e qualquer coisa do gênero. E ele nada fez.

"_Eu tenho que ir_" Eu tenho que ir? Yamanaka Ino, você espera por esse momento a sua vida toda, e só diz isso? Eu tenho que ir! Sinceramente esperava mais de você lorona.

"_Aa _"

Ele e seus malditos Aa's. Acredito que seu vocabulário não seja tão limitado assim. Diz alguma coisa, de preferência me empeça. Vai Sasuke-kun.

"_DIZ ALGUMA COISA!" T_apei minha boca com as duas mãos devido ao absurdo que havia dito. Meus olhos desesperados, caçaram o solo e lá ficaram parados, estagnados em um ponto qualquer apenas percebido por mim. Droga, eu disse isso alto. Não era para ter saído. O que eu faço?

Mirei ele, ainda enrubescida e sai correndo, mas... P-por que ele está atrás de mim? E por que está segurando meu braço?

" ..." Tentei dizer, mas não conseguia, meus lábios não me obedeciam e minhas cordas vocais não permitiam que minha voz se propagasse. Estava surpresa por demais para tentar mentalmente elaborar um diálogo e colocá-lo em palavras.

"_Queria te dizer algo.." _Me fitou indiferente. "_Algo que tem sido irritante guardar para mim mesmo.."_

_Certo, definitivamente ele não está bem. Uchiha Sasuke me contando algo? _

" _Escuta Ino, não pense que um dia eu chorei por você, nem que eu sofri ou que amei você_." Ele me disse aquilo na maior naturalidade. E essas palavras duras e frias, não deviam ter chegado aos meus ouvidos e muito menos sentidas pelo meu coração. Ah droga! Meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. Eu quero... Chorar!. Duas lágrimas se completaram e passaram cruzar a linha do meu rosto. Elas escorriam em direção a meu queixo, um passo de cair de meu rosto sendo depositadas no solo sob nós, ele passou sua mão sobre elas acolhendo ambas lágrimas.

"_E-era isso? Obrigada Sasuke-kun, você me fez a pessoa mais infeliz!"_ Eu tinha que dizer algo, mas o que se seguiu, não era o que eu queria dizer; Era; _Eu te amo._ Mas meu ego não permitia que isso acontecesse. Por que ele teve que dizer isso? Minhas pernas estão bambas, e meus olhos não param de formar lágrimas. Eu quero ir embora, mas ele não solta o meu braço.

"_Não terminei!" _Sua voz saiu autoritária. "C_omo eu estava dizendo.Um dia fiz tudo o que eu disse. Mas hoje, sei que faço o oposto. Choro por você, sofro por você e amo você.._" Arregalei meus olhos como nunca pensei ser possível. Não é verdade. Eu ouvi certo? Oh céus! Eu devo estar sonhando.

"_Err... Eu não sei o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer.._" Não menti, me encontrava completamente absorta em suas palavras.

"_Não precisa fazer nada ou dizer, deixa que eu faço ambas as coisas.._" Meu coração gritava e minha respiração se entrecortava. Cada sensação, se apoderava de mim ao vê-lo se aproximar. Ele gradativamente foi aliviando a pressão que fazia sobre meu braço. Me puxou para mais perto de si deixando nossos corpos mais aderidos. Fui fechando meus olhos lentamente, e logo pude sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus completando um beijo, agora eu posso dizer. _Um beijo apaixonado_.

**Sentir o seu rosto olhando o meu rosto.**

"_É Ino,sua boba! Se você tivesse me deixado dizer, o Sasuke-kun me deu um beijo de despedida. Você venceu Porquinha! O Sasuke-kun ama você, afinal.."_ Balbuciou Sakura com um pesaroso sorriso enquanto ia embora.

**Sentir a tua alma tocando a minha alma com a leveza de uma flor**.

**Fim!**

Yeah!  
Nem curto esse casal, mas como tem pouca fic deles, resolvi fazer uma também 8DD..Bom, agora se ficou essa 'coisa' não posso fazer nada. Eles não me inspiram u.ú

Mas se alguém gostou, odiou, tem sugestões. Clique ali no Go! E faça uma criança feliz x)

Fico por aqui, e quem leu. Obrigada!

/o/


End file.
